<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sior - Beatha, Seirc, Ionnsaich by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500597">Sior - Beatha, Seirc, Ionnsaich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sior - Eternal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Incest, Interspecies, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by The Artful Dodger</p><p>Fellowship lovin'. Pippin learns a lesson in love. The fifth in the "Sior - Eternal" series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Fellowship of the Ring/The Fellowship of the Ring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sior - Eternal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sior - Beatha, Seirc, Ionnsaich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the work of the Masterful Tolkien. Tolkien's the man! This story, however, is all mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money.but here ya' go.</p><p>Story Notes: This is in response to the Fellowship Ninesome challenge. However, Gandalf has already fallen. (Sorry, Mithrandir, but I just couldn't do it.perhaps a shave and shower and then we'll talk.) The title is Irish-Gaelic for "Eternal -Life, Love, Learn" One word in Elvish: maethor = warrior. Thanx to my beta-girl, Salina.for never hesitating to hand it back to me.<br/>'Soras ort, mo cara'.</p><p>Feedback: We all want to be told how great we are, but constructive criticism is welcome, too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas and Sam had been sitting next to each other, watching Merry and Aragorn as they pleasured Boromir. The Elf's hand would occasionally stray over and stroke Sam. He could feel Sam's heat. Suddenly his desire became so great, Legolas felt he must find release.</p><p>/Oh, sweet Sam. You are not as innocent as we all once thought...yet you are more innocent than you seem. To be allowed.../</p><p>Legolas' thought was cut short when he found Sam staring at him.</p><p>"Sam," the Elf whispered.</p><p>"What is it, Legolas?"</p><p>"Can I take you? Would you permit me?"</p><hr/><p>Sam felt his breath stop. This beautiful creature wanted...<em>him</em>. He had never done that with anyone except Mr. Frodo. But he had always wondered about the Elves, this one in particular.</p><p>/And, Mr. Frodo is always telling me, 'Sam, you got to get more initiative. Just let go.' And, well, this whole thing was his idea...and I would so much like to do...<em>that</em> with Legolas./</p><p>Sam looked over at his master. Pippin was cradled in Gimli's lap and Frodo was brushing his fingers through the Took's curls, and kissing him on the lips every now and then.</p><p>Sam turned and looked at Legolas. /He is so amazingly beautiful, almost as much as Mr. Frodo...almost./</p><p>Sam nodded at the Elf. "I would be honored."</p><hr/><p>Legolas smiled. He knew the thoughts in the Hobbit's head. Sam's loyalty for his master came first...or perhaps it was his love for Frodo that did it. And Legolas was quite sure that Sam had only ever been taken by Frodo and yet, here he was, willing to let Legolas...and the Elf felt very honored.</p><p>Legolas kissed Sam's lips. "Lay back for me, Sam, and bend your knees up."</p><p>Sam didn't hesitate. Legolas leaned over and began kissing the Hobbit more passionately now. His tongue played with Sam's and he could feel Sam's heat growing against him. Legolas slowly inched a finger into Sam's tight opening. The Hobbit groaned.</p><p>"Are you alright, Sam?"</p><p>He nodded. "It's just, we've been on the road and we haven't...since Rivendell." Sam blushed, as Legolas smiled down at him.</p><p>"I'll go slow."</p><p>Legolas was true to his word. Ever so slowly he added each finger, stretching Sam further and further to accommodate his size. At last, the Elf pulled his fingers out. Sam whimpered at the loss but Legolas was soon poised at the entrance.</p><p>The Elf leaned down and kissed the Hobbit again, then looked into Sam's eyes. He saw no fear...no anxiety...only trust.</p><p>With great care, he pushed himself inside of Sam. The Hobbit arched his back and moaned loudly. Slow at first, Legolas slid in and then back out.</p><p>"Please," Sam begged, grabbing at the Elf's shoulders and arching to meet him.</p><p>Legolas increased his speed until Sam was matching him thrust for thrust.</p><hr/><p>Frodo had been watching Sam, ever since he had heard his beloved moan, just as Legolas was entering him. Frodo had never thought that he would like anyone else ever touching Sam. And now, tonight, he had watched first Aragorn and now Legolas touch what Frodo considered his...and he was most enjoying it.</p><p>/I suppose I should be jealous, but yet, I am not. I know that Sam loves me with all his heart...as I love him. And if he is getting pleasure from Legolas, then I am happy. Though I think I would like to bring him pleasure as well./</p><p>With one last kiss to Pippin, and a quick one to a very surprised Gimli, Frodo went over to join his beloved.</p><p>He sat down next to Sam. Sam's eyes were shut tight as he arched into Legolas. Frodo recognized the quick gasps and little moans as signs that Sam was nearing the end.</p><p>With one hand, Frodo reached down and grasped Sam's cock.</p><hr/><p>It was only then that Sam realized someone else had joined them.</p><p>He opened his eyes and was horrified to find it was Frodo. /What will he think of me, being so wanton and all?/</p><p>But his master only smiled down at him and began matching the rhythm of Legolas' thrusts.</p><p>Sam couldn't hold out much longer. With the beautiful and magical Elf claiming him so and now his true love touching him, Sam thought his heart might burst from joy...and pleasure. Tears began streaming down his face. Frodo leaned over and kissed the tears away.</p><p>His master's lips on him pushed Sam over the edge. He screamed something in Elvish.../How strange...I don't even speak Elvish,/ he thought later...and came all over Frodo's hand.</p><p>Legolas waited for Sam's muscles to relax a bit, then he started back in, thrusting and increasing his rhythm. Sam squeezed Frodo's hand and arched to meet the Elf. Legolas was clenching his jaw and his eyes were shut tight.</p><p>Even though the Elf didn't cry out his release, Sam knew the exact moment that it happened. Something changed inside him. He felt...magic...or something strange. It made him lighter, at peace, so to speak.</p><p>Later, when he tried to explain it to Frodo, he found that there were no words in the common tongue for such a feeling. "It's like birds singing and springtime and a good smoke and a cool breeze all together, Mr. Frodo, if you take my meaning. And well, then again, it's like none of those things at all."</p><p>"Well, I don't take your meaning, Sam...as you seem not to understand what you're trying to say either. But I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."</p><p>And Sam had. The <em>feeling</em> stayed with him for a long time afterwards...long after he and his master had run off, leaving the beautiful Elf behind.</p><hr/><p>As he lay with Aragorn pressed up against him, Boromir could feel his own erection come back to full strength. Of course, Merry was lying across the Man's lower body, and every now and then would rub and thrust their cocks together...so that may have been part of it. Then he felt Aragorn pull away and sit up. He knew not where the Ranger went, but he very much missed the warmth of his body.</p><p>Merry started thrusting against Boromir more intensely now, and the Man realized that Merry had not had release since he and Pippin had attended to him much earlier.</p><p>"Merry?" he asked, his voice husky with lust.</p><p>Merry stopped moving and looked at Boromir. "Yes, my <em>maethor</em>?"</p><p>Boromir smiled at the term of endearment. /So, he has been paying attention to Legolas' lessons, after all./</p><p>'"Would you...I want...could I..." He was blushing and stumbling over his words.</p><p>Merry crawled up and lay next to the Man. "What is it, Boromir? You can say it to me, whatever it is."</p><p>"I want to bed you. No, that's not the right word...I want to <em>love</em> you."</p><p>"Oh." The Hobbit looked surprised.</p><p>"I'll understand if you say no. I would never force you into something you're not comfortable with."</p><p>Merry nodded. "I know that...it's just, I've never... Well, I would love it if you would, Boromir...but, you are so big. I am frightened it will hurt."</p><p>"I cannot promise that it will not, but I will be gentle." Boromir ran his fingers through Merry's hair. "And if you wish me to stop...all you need is to say the word."</p><p>"I trust you. What do you need me to do?"</p><p>So Boromir had Merry roll over onto his stomach and lift his hips just a bit. Then, after thinking a minute, Boromir turned to Pippin. The younger Hobbit was snuggled contently in Gimli's lap.</p><p>"Pippin, will you wet my fingers for me?"</p><p>Pippin eagerly took the Man's fingers in his mouth and sucked. He locked eyes with Boromir and the Man felt his erection twitch. Pippin ran his tongue along the tip of the middle finger and then sucked the whole digit into his mouth. Boromir moaned out loud. Then, just as quickly as he had started, Pippin let the fingers fall out of his mouth, a wicked grin across his face. Boromir whimpered quietly and turned back to Merry.</p><p>He started by tracing the crack between Merry's cheeks. Then he began outlining the opening, much as Merry had done to him. The Brandybuck gasped and his hips jerked.</p><p>"Patience, my little one. I do not want to hurt you."</p><p>Boromir eased one finger in and Merry cried out in pain.</p><p>Boromir froze. His first instinct was to look over at Pippin, who was looking shocked and a bit like he might pounce on Boromir...and not in the good way.</p><p>"Merry, do you wish me to stop?" Boromir asked.</p><p>'No."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Please, Boromir...do not make me beg."</p><p>Boromir continued until the first finger was all the way in. Once Merry got used to the feeling, the Man began to slowly pump. Merry's breathing got shallower but he didn't seem to be in any pain.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Boromir saw Pippin relax and settle back into Gimli's lap.</p><p>They went on like that until Boromir had three fingers inside Merry. He hated to have to hurt his 'little one.' Merry had tears streaming down his face but every time Boromir would try to back off, Merry would beg him for more.</p><p>/Determined and stubborn little Hobbit, he is,/ Boromir thought. /Well, if he insist on going through with this, I must get him prepared. He is not accustomed to such things and I refuse to hurt him with my size./</p><p>When Boromir got the third finger all the way in, Merry let out a cry...but this time it was pleasure. "By the Gods, Boromir, what do you just do?!!"</p><p>Boromir chuckled. "You liked that, eh?"</p><p>Boromir brushed across Merry's sweet spot once more. The Hobbit moaned, long and loud, and began to thrust back on the fingers.</p><p>"Please, Boromir," he begged. "I am ready. Take me."</p><p>The Man removed his fingers and readied himself. Leaning over, he kissed Merry's neck.</p><p>"Just say the word," he told the Hobbit. And then he began to enter.</p><hr/><p>Pippin had relaxed once he realized that Boromir was taking great care not to hurt Merry. When he did relax, Pippin felt something stabbing into his back.</p><p>/Oh,/ he thought. /Gimli has brought a friend./ Then he giggled out loud at his joke.</p><p>"What are you giggling about, Master Took?" Gimli questioned him.</p><p>"Nothing." Pippin blushed. "It's just...who would have thought?" Pippin placed a small hand on a much larger one.</p><p>"Who, indeed," the Dwarf agreed.</p><p>"Gimli?"</p><p>"Yes, Pippin?"</p><p>'I think...I think I want to try that thing that Frodo did to me. Could I...could I try on you?"</p><p>Gimli didn't answer for a minute.</p><p>/He is afraid I can't do it,/ Pippin thought sullenly.</p><p>"Pippin," Gimli said, nudging the back of the Hobbit's head with his nose. "You may do anything you like."</p><p>Pippin squealed with delight and turned in Gimli's lap. Quickly, the young Took kissed the Dwarf's mouth. Taking charge for the first time all night, Pippin pushed his tongue against Gimli's lips and waited for the Dwarf to open. When he did, Pippin thrust his tongue inside and did a bit of 'exploring' of his own. He traced Gimli's teeth and twisted his tongue around the Dwarf's own. Pippin was feeling a bit bold now, and rather enjoyed being the one in charge.</p><p>But Pippin switched gears quickly, never having been one for sitting still much, and made his way down Gimli's chest.</p><p>He paid special attention to the Dwarf's nipples, remembering how much he had enjoyed that earlier. Gimli's moans were different than anything Pippin had heard so far. They seemed to come right out of his chest, like a low rumble.</p><p>The Hobbit positioned himself between Gimli's legs and took a deep breath, as if he was preparing himself for something. Then he swooped down and tried to take Gimli all at once.</p><p>Pippin's movements were so unexpected that Gimli's hips jerked up and his cock shoved itself down Pippin's throat. Pippin gagged instantly and pulled back and off of the Dwarf.</p><p>Gimli looked at Pippin, shocked. "Oh, Pippin. I'm so sorry. You caught me off guard...I didn't mean to...are you alright?"</p><p>Pippin nodded but couldn't look Gimli in the face. /I so wanted to prove that I could do this...that I don't need hand-holding. But it seems I can't and it seems I do./</p><p>Pippin was sullen.</p><p>Gimli took the Hobbit's face in his hands. "Pippin, I am so sorry. But you needn't go so quickly. You can take your time...if you want to try it again."</p><p>"I mess everything up," Pippin mumbled.</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"It is. I don't need to have my hand held." Pippin felt like crying.</p><hr/><p>Gimli brushed Pippin's hair back behind his ears.</p><p>/He's really trying. I think he feels he must prove something to us all. Or perhaps he must prove something to himself. I do not know. But he will regret it if he stops now,/ Gimli thought.</p><p>"Look, my lad...the only way you'll ever learn things is to try. You're bound to mess up a bit at first, but you just need practice."</p><p>Gimli grinned at the idea of Pippin 'practicing'.</p><p>"No one thinks you need your hand held...but that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask for help when you need it. Come now, I won't let you quit just yet."</p><p>Pippin dried his watery eyes and looked down at Gimli's cock.</p><p>He leaned over and kissed the tip. Gimli gasped. Pippin licked his way up and down. Gimli was moaning again.</p><p>The Dwarf tried to keep his hands off Pippin's head. /I told him to go slow. Now I must abide by that./</p><p>But it wasn't easy.</p><p>Finally, Pippin got up the nerve to try again. He placed his lips around Gimli's head and sucked. Gimli threw his head back, and losing control, grasped Pippin's curly locks. But he stopped himself before he pushed into Pippin's mouth.</p><p>/Control yourself, Gimli!/ he scolded himself.</p><p>Pippin inched his way down. He licked now and then...and sometimes he stopped just to kiss the slit at the top.</p><hr/><p>/I can't quite remember all the things Frodo did to me,/ Pippin thought. /But Gimli doesn't seem to be complaining./</p><p>Pippin thought about what Merry had said earlier...that if he did everything else much like he kissed, they could not complain.</p><p>Gimli reached a hand down and found one of Pippin's. He guided the Took's hand to his balls.</p><p>/What in the Shire does he want me to do with those?/</p><p>Pippin tried rolling them in his hands. Gimli bucked his hips.</p><p>/Well, then...that seemed to work./</p><p>Then an idea formed in Pippin's mind. He pulled his mouth from Gimli's cock and planted it on the Dwarf's balls.</p><p>"Aaaahh...Pippin..."</p><p>Pippin licked.</p><p>"Oooohhh...lad...I'm...going....to..."</p><p>Gimli grabbed Pippin by the hair, yanked his head up and pushed his cock back into the young Hobbit's mouth, just in time to shoot his load down Pippin's throat.</p><p>Pippin was terrified at first, but then he remembered Frodo having swallowed his and tried to do the same for Gimli. It was an odd taste, but it wasn't all together unpleasant.</p><p>/As if someone has put too much salt in their cream corn,/ he thought.</p><p>Pippin tried to swallow it all...and then licked up what he had missed.</p><hr/><p>To Be Continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>